It is the purpose of this work to clarify the mechanism of cell transformation by studying the factors affecting carcinogenesis by chemical carcinogens in mouse cells. The most interesting finding is S-phase dependency of cell transformation by 4-nitroquinoline-1-oxide (4NQO).